legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S3 P13/Transcript
(Kyle is seen still massaging Nettle's feet) Nettle: *Sighs with relief* That's the stuff.... Kyle: Can I be done now Emily? Emily: Not until Nettle's satisfied Kyle. Kyle: My hands are killing me though. Emily: Kyle. Kyle: *sigh*.... (Kyle continues to massage Nettle's feet for a few more moments) Nettle: Hmm..... Okay. Okay. I'm satisfied. Kyle: Oh thank you! *Stops rubbing* Jeez my hands hurt. Emily: So how to do you feel Nettle? Nettle: I feel amazing! I feel so much more relaxed now! Emily: Awesome! Jessica: Glad to hear it Nettle! Nettle: Yeah! I feel like a young explorer again! Emily: You must have seen some cool things as an explore. Nettle: Oh yes. More then just the nests I visited. Jessica: Really? Kyle: That sounds awesome! Nettle: It sure was. Jessica: You gotta tell us about it sometime! Nettle: Maybe I will. They definitely shouldn't be kept secret. Emily: Yes! Kyle: Alright Nettle! Jessica: Heh. Well, I'm gonna go see how Erin and Rose are doing. Kyle: Okay. Nettle: Here I'll come with! Jessica: You sure? Nettle: Yeah! Why not? Jessica: Well alright. Let's go Nettle! (The two then leave the room as they begin to walk out toward the back. The figure from earlier is then seen looking at the two through the window as Jessica notices) Jessica: Hm? (Jessica looks to find nothing there) Jessica:..... Nettle: Something wrong? Jessica: I thought I saw something. But I guess not. Nettle: Well then, let's go then. I am interested to see what Erin and Rose are up to. Jessica: Same here. (The two then continue walking as the figure is seen uncloaking. It then cuts to the two arriving on the beach) Jessica: Now then, where did they go? Nettle: *Points* Are those them? Jessica: *Looks* Oh yes that's them. (Erin and Rose are seen swaying they're arms slowly up and down as a form of dance) Erin: Very good Rosie. Looking good. Rose: Thanks! (Alex is seen sitting on the sand watching while playing on his phone) Alex: Doing great Rosie! Rose: Thanks Alex! (Jessica and Nettle then walk up) Jessica: Hey guys! Erin: Ah look Rosie! More people have arrived to see your grace and beauty! Rose: Sweet! Alex: Oh hey Jess! (Jessica sits next to Alex) Jessica: Hey sweetie! Alex: How'd it go with Nettle? She seems happy. Jessica: Oh yes. Emily and Kyle helped her out. Alex: That was nice of them. Erin: I bet Kyle wasn't happy about massaging again was he? Jessica: No he was not. But he fought through it to help Nettle! Nettle: That he did. *Sigh* But those two kids have magic hands. Alex: Well at least you're doing better Nettle. Nettle: Oh um.. T-Thanks.. Jessica: Its okay Nettle you can trust Alex. *Puts arm around him* He's my boyfriend. Nettle: Boyfriend? Alex: Yep! And I'm proud to be one! Jessica: *Hugs Alex* Awww! Nettle: I-I see. Alex: *Pats the ground beside him* Here! You can sit if you want. Jessica: Yeah! The sand feels great down here Nettle! Nettle: Okay. (Nettle then goes and sits next to Alex) Alex: See? There you go! Nettle: …. Jessica: *Whispers* Just give her time. Alex: I know. If you need time Nettle I understand. Nettle: Alright. (The three then continue watching Erin and Rose as the figure is seen watching them with his eyes set on Erin and Rose) ???:...... (The figure watches for a bit more before he backs away into the woods. It then cuts back to the three sitting together) Alex: So, how's everything going with you two? You becoming friends? Jessica: Oh I think we've made some good progress. I can tell she regrets what happened back at the nest, but she's got an easy time getting along with the girls here. Alex; Well that's good. Always nice to make friends. Jessica: Sure is. Right Nettle? Nettle: Huh? Jessica: Making friends. It's fun right? Nettle: Oh um... Yeah. You've all been very nice to me despite what happened. Alex: Heh. Nettle you'd be surprised how many people have tried to kill us and we forgive. Jessica: Yeah. Miranda's one of them you know. Nettle: Hm. Interesting. Alex: Yep! Jessica: Hmmm....Say Nettle, you wanna do something fun? Nettle: Fun? Jessica: Yeah! This is a beach after all! Nettle: W-Well, alright. Jessica: Yes! Nettle: What is there to do? Alex: You wanna build sand castles? Go swimming maybe? Nettle; Sand Castles? Swimming? Jessica: Wait you've never built a sand castle? Alex: Or swam?? Nettle: Not really.... Jessica: Oh well you has to try one of them! Oh, hey Alex, maybe we should get some swim wear and teach her how to swim! Erin: Hey that's a great idea! Hey Rosie, remember when I taught you to swim? Rose: Oh yeah! I think that was the same day I learned to talk. Erin: I think so too. Alex: Well, let's go then Jess. Jessica: Alright! Stay here Nettle! Nettle: Okay. (Alex and Jessica decide to run back to the mansion. Nettle looks over at Erin and Rose) Erin: *Stops* Okay. I think we should take a break. Rose: Good. I was getting a little tired. Erin: Same here. Nettle: You guys did pretty good. I liked the dance. Erin: Well I'm glad you like it. Rose: Yeah thanks Nettle. Nettle: No problem. …. So um... Are you REALLY okay with showing off that much skin? Erin: Its just my midriff and shoulders. Not THAT big a deal. Rose: And it's not like me or any other Targhul wears clothes. Erin: Yeah you know I noticed you Targhuls really don't need to wear clothes. In fact, anything you might need covered, is already covered. Rose: I mean, we don't even have any kind of private part to speak of. Targhuls don't need those things when they only reproduce by eating or impregnating humans. Erin: So I guess that means you don't have breasts then. Nettle: Breasts? Rose: The closest thing I probably have to that is this little sort of hill on my chest. But I think that's mostly for telling Targhul genders apart. Erin: Ah I see. Man you'd think we know everything about Targhuls given how long we've had them. Rose: Heh. Yeah but there is always something new to learn. Erin: Sure is. (Alex and Jessica are then seen returning in swimwear) Alex: We're back! Nettle: Oh he- What the?! What are you two wearing!? Alex: Huh? Nettle: That! Jessica, you're showing so much skin and Alex isn't even wearing a shirt! Alex: Well of course I'm not gonna wear a shirt. Jessica: Yeah and this is my bikini. Nettle: Why do you need to do that?! Jessica: Cause we're going in the water to swim! Alex: Yeah! I don't wanna ruin my clothes. Jessica: Besides, it's not like we're doing anything wrong. Erin; What is about you and us showing off so much skin Nettle? Nettle: *Sigh* … I've just noticed that whenever human women show off so much skin, it attracts men to them. And often those men keep trying to force the women to do stuff they don't want to do. Erin: Oh. Jessica: Hm... Nettle: Yeah... Alex: Well look Nettle, we don't mean any harm by it. Jessica's just wearing it to go swim. *Whisper* Even though she does kinda look hot in it... Jessica: What?? Alex: N-Nothing! Jessica: *Sigh* Oh Alex. Alex: *Blushes* S-So, are you come swim Nettle? Nettle: Well... If you are sure. Jessica: *Takes Nettle's hand* Trust me its gonna be fun! (Alex and Jessica lead Nettle in the water) Erin: *Sighs* This is great huh Rosie? Rose: Yeah. No way are those Federation guys gonna ruin this. Erin: No way. (Rose then hears the bushes nearby shaking) Rose: Hm? Erin: What is it? Rose: *Looks at the bush* I hear something. Erin: Where? Rose: in that bush. Erin: Hmm... Might have been a rabbit or something. Rose: Yeah you might be right. (The rustling continues as the two slowly become suspicious) Rose: Hmmm....That doesn't sound right. Erin: Maybe the rabbit is stuck. Rose: Should we check it out? Erin: Here I'll go look. (Erin goes and walks over to the bush) Erin: Hello? Is there a little bunny stuck in here? (Erin reaches inside) Erin: Don't worry. I'll get you out little guy. (As Erin reaches in, she's suddenly pull in the bush) Rose: Erin? Erin?? (Rose comes over) Rose: Erin? You okay? (No response) Rose:.....Erin? (Suddenly a hand shoots out and grabs Rose's arm) Rose: AHH! (Rose gets pulled in the bush) Alex: Hm? (Alex, Jessica and Nettle all look over from the water) Alex: Did you guys hear that too? Jessica: Hear what? Alex:.... Eh. I guess it was nothing. Nettle: Um guys, I'm losing balance! Alex: Huh?? (The two look to find Nettle standing in shallow water being knocked around by waves) Alex: Nettle? Jessica: What are you doing over there? Nettle: I don't know how to swim! Jessica: Come on in Nettle it's fine. Alex: We won't let you drown. Nettle: Promise? Alex: Promise. (Nettle then goes and slowly heads toward the two. It then cuts to Rose and Erin being dragged through the woods tied up in some gooey substance) Erin: Hnnng!!! Dammit let me go! Rose: Where are you taking us!? ???: To a safe spot till my partner can collect the 3rd target. Erin: Target?! Rose: Oh I KNEW the Feds would find a way to ruin this! ???: The Feds? You mean those humans? Rose: Huh? Erin: Wait what? (The figure looks back at the two, revealing himself as a Targhul) Rose: Wait, a Targhul?! Erin: That explains the slime! ???: That's right. And my Alpha is looking forward to meeting the both of you. (Erin and Rose look at each other with worry as the Targhul continues to drag them away, and they fear who this "Partner" of his is targeting, and who he IS targeting...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts